I loved you this much
by Mizuki hikari
Summary: One-shot of sasuke's feeling toward his father.


Hi! For those that are waiting for me to update the hitman reborn fic or other…. It will take a while. But I decided to do a one-shot fic that was inspired by the music of Jimmy wayne. So here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, if I did I would of give Sasuke, Itashi and Naruto good childhood memories and I don't own Jimmy wayne music I loved you this much.

Ps: hear it with the song it would be more sentimental and ignore grammatical problems

* * *

Rain drop down heavily on a black-hair child standing alone in front of a tombstone. Its eyes where red left with no tears while single raindrops made it look like the sky and rain where mourning with him. His small body shivers with emotion. He moved from where he was and toward the tombstone and read.

_**Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha**_

_**Forever will be remembered in Konoha for their service and dedication.**_

_**They will forever be miss. **_

The child dropt kneeling in front of the tombstone and cry to the heavens, "Why!" he hit a small fist toward the ground and looks at the tombstone. " Okasa, Otosan, why did you leave me alone? Why Itashi?", the boy sob.

_He can't remember the times that he thought  
Does my daddy love me?  
Probably not  
But that didn't stop him from wishing that he did  
Didn't keep from wanting or worshiping him_

A small black hair child ran toward the tami door with a paper being hidden behind his back. Hearing foots steps coming closer the child wiggles impatient. The Door opens and the child starts to open his mouth. "Honey! Itachi was promoted again. Stop cooking we are dinning out." said Fugaku Uchiha, ignoring the small child that was waiting to be acknowledged by his father. The child seeing that he was ignored, move his gaze toward his feet. Only to look up when he felt a finger poking him. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" said Itachi Ushiha older brother of the child called sasuke. Sasuke looked at his brother concern eyes and reply "nothing, nisaan go change. I will fallow soon after you." And smile a sad smile. His brother watches him for a moment and pats his hair. "All right." He replies while moving down the corridor. Sasuke waits a moment and looks at the small piece of paper with the word _"Outstanding student of the year_" being written on. Sasuke smile a sad smile and moved toward the trashcan that was near the kitchen and let the note fall inside.

_He guesses he saw him about once a year  
He could still feel the way he felt  
Standing in tears  
Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go  
Whispering daddy, I want you to know_

A small Sasuke was smiling while waiting to be call to receive his first elementary school diploma. "Sasuke Uchiha" announces a loud voice. Sasuke looked up when his name was called and let out a blinding smile while he walks toward his teacher. He receives his diploma and looks toward the stand. His mother and brother wave at him. He looks around exited wanting to find his father proud face. But all that he could see was his mother and brother proud faces. His smile drops and walks slowly out of the stage while looking for his father face. He looks at his mother and silently ask with his mouth: "where is ottosan?" his mother smile drops and shakes her head while Itachi suddenly glared towards his feet. Sasuke only felt hallow.

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind, do you love me too?  
However long it takes  
I'm never giving up  
No matter what, I love you this much_

An Older Sasuke stands in front of two tombstones one for His parents and the other for his brother. He takes one hand and traces over his parents names. "Why Ottosan, Why did you organize something that kill our family off" he whisper while morning the loneliness in his hearth that will never be fill again.

_He grew to hate him for what he had done  
'Cause what kind of a father, could do that to his son  
He said 'damn you daddy', the day that he died  
The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried_

A Smaller Sasuke Smiles happily at his father, even thought his body was tired. He just accomplishes his family fire technique. His father looked at him and reply, " good job, but never be like Itachi." And he left a confused but proud Sasuke.

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind, do you love me too?  
However long it takes  
I'm never giving up  
No matter what, I love you this much_

A Small Sasuke sits in the front row while the Hokage gives a speech concerning his family murder. His small frame quivers while tears ran down his face. He felt the heavy gaze of everyone and heard the whispers of the gossip all-around him. He just looks forward and thought only this while looking at his parent's coifing. " Why am I alive?"

_Half way through the service  
While the choir sang a hymn  
He looked up above the preacher  
And he sat and stared at him_

Little Sasuke looks up the stars and ask the night sky " what should I do now for father to loved me, like Nissan?" two warm hand embrace him and a warm voice reply " He does love you, love. He just does not know how to express it." Sasuke looks at his mother and reclines against her. " ottosan will never loved me as much as Nissan. But if I can get just a touch of his love I will be happy kassan." He replies in a whisper. His mother hugs him tighter in reply.

_He said "Forgive me Father"  
When he realized  
That he been unloved or alone all his life  
His arms were stretched out as far as they'd go  
Nailed to the cross, for the whole world to know_

An older Sasuke stands in front of his parent and Itashi's grave with the rest of team 7 behind him. "you know I waited a life time to win your approval, I waited to hear you praise and the most I wanted was for you to even think about me once and say to me that you are proud of me. But the only thing you gave me was a heartache that would never be cure. I thank you okasan for your love and I thank you Itachi for your mess-up guidance. And otosan, you were right I shouldn't have fallow Itachi that was not my path. I went toward the darkness and got ruin. I got a family now and that's my team. I thank you all for loving me." He finish saying with the hands of his teammates touching his back giving him support.

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind, do you love me too?  
However long it takes  
I'm never giving up  
No matter what, I love you this much_

_

* * *

_

Hope you all like it!, please review and leave comments.


End file.
